El ultimo dragón
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: "Esos ojos frios... Son como el hielo... que atraviesa mi mente... ¡Voy a morir!" La escena de Dinamarca de Kirtash, Jack y Elrion.


**Este fic es un pequeño regalo para Ghest que fue quien me lo pidió. Son dos caps. Al igual que "La razón por la que no debes morir": s/9681017/1/La-raz%C3%B3n-por-la-que-no-debes-mori r. Esta en segunda persona con los pensamientos de Kirtash.**

**Ghest, espero que te guste tanto como el otro, si no mas xD. Ya me dirás.**

* * *

Es de madrugada pero no tienes sueño. No te has llevado nada a la boca desde hace días pero tu estomago no suena. No notas el haber perdido, aunque sea una pequeña parte, de tus fuerzas. Es pleno invierno ¿Tienes frio? Menuda pregunta mas estúpida. Por supuesto que no: Eres un híbrido de Seck, tu piel es mas fría que el hielo de la Antartida.

Elrion, por desgracia para ti, es un caso aparte. Esta tapado por un abrigo de pieles que se saco del séptimo sabe donde y parece que va a atragantarse de comer tan rápido. Por dentro niegas con la cabeza, ¿Es esto lo que tu padre piensa que es un compañero de trabajo adecuado para ti? Por desgracia si, como los otros que le siguieron. Por un momento piensas en matar le, puedes hacerlo, nada lo impide, ni siquiera tu padre diría palabra... Siempre y cuando se lo expliques claro. Eres un asesino, pero tienes tus limites.

Si, la verdad es que la idea de matarlo te agrada... y mucho. Pero no, todavía no, tu idea es dejarlo sufrir un duro invierno terráqueo y después acabar con su vida antes de que pueda disfrutar del calor de la primavera y ademas, tienes motivos. Puedes decirle a tu padre que fue por defensa propia, y es cierto. Puesto que sabes perfectamente que a Elrion le encantaría agarrarte por el cuello y ahogarte. Piensa que por que tienes tan solo quince años, trece si solo contamos tu parte Seck, estas indefenso. ¡Pobre inocente!

Incluso piensa esas cosas estando tu cerca. Aun sabiendo que le puedes leer la mente y que nunca has dejado de hacerlo. Aun sabiendo que puedes matarlo con una sola mirada. O ese mago era muy valiente o era un completo estúpido y ya le has leído la mente lo suficiente para saber que es lo segundo.

Suspiras, no soportas tener nada que hacer. Hace días que tu radar instintivo no te ha declarado la presencia de ningún Idhunita exiliado al que merezca la pena contarle el estomago en dos con la ayuda de tu fiel Haiass. Si, te has convertido en un monstruo tanto o mas de lo que son tus padres.

¿Sientes remordimientos? ¡Que va! tu no sientes nada. Esa es una ventaja con la que cuentan muy pocos. Los que no son Secks, claramente.

-¿Alguna novedad, niño? -escuchas que Elrion te dice desde lo bajo del muro en el que estas subido contemplando las estrellas sin contemplarlas en realidad.

"No" Le respondes con pensamientos por que sabes que eso le irrita, te encanta verlo así "Y dedícate a comer. No soporto que te dirijas a mi cuando pienso."

Notas que él dice algo entre dientes y lo escuchas en sus pensamientos. "_No soporto que te dirijas a mi cuando pienso. _¡Mira como se las gasta el niñato niño de papa!"

A tu parte humana le encantaría saltar le encima y cortar le el cuello para demostrarle _como se las gasta el niñato niño de papa. _Pero tu, mas paciente y dotado de una mayor inteligencia sigues tu plan a raja tabla plenamente consciente que eso no ha sido mas que un burdo intento del mago para conseguir que pierdas la paciencia, pero no lo conseguirá hoy. Y cuando lo consiga no le quedara tiempo de vida para disfrutarlo.

A tu parte humana parece agradarle la idea. Normalmente te da problemas cuando se trata de matar a alguien, pero Elrion le da asco, incluso mas de lo que te da a ti.

Notas como la decepción de Elrion va en aumento y tu sonríes maliciosamente, disfrutando de otra victoria.

Estas a punto de darte por vencido y darte cuenta de que esta noche tampoco hay enemigo al que batirse cuando...

Un ramalazo de energía casi te tira al suelo. Es la misma sensación que notas cuando un Idhunita se descubre y usa su magia... pero multiplicada por mil. Tienes calor, mucho calor y eso te da asco, muchísimo asco. Quieres gritar pero te contienes y sopesas lo que puede ser esa energía.

"Calor igual a fuego" le dices a Elrion en su mente, el al principio no entiende pero sigues hablando. "Podria ser un Yan o un Limyati" pero eso seria lo normal y nunca nadie de esas dos razas te dio tanto asco como para querer matarla ahora mismo a pesar de que puede estar en la otra punta del planeta... entonces te das cuenta, por primera vez te sientes realmente eufórico, no te lo puedes creer.

-¡DRAGÓN! -gritas usando tus cuerdas vocales, a Elrion por poco le da algo.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa, Kirtash? -le oyes decir.

Pero lo único que te interesa es lo que piensa: "Ya esta, algún día tenia que enloquecer."

Le diriges una mirada fría e insondable que le demuestra que el único que esta a punto de perder la cordura es él.

-El ultimo dragón esta en Dinamarca, note su presencia. -le dices con tu voz fría y calculadora, pero por dentro te estas muriendo del asco que te proporciona esa frase.

Elrion abre los ojos como platos.

-¡Es eso cierto! -pero sera estúpido, tu nunca mientes, tu siempre dices la dura y fría verdad- ¡¿Entonces que hacemos aquí parados?!

No esperas a que termine la frase, ya te has tele transportado hasta Dinamarca.

Como nunca antes has viajado hasta Dinamarca te lleva un poco de tiempo llegar y cuando te encuentras en los prados verdes de Dinamarca ha salido el sol.

Te lleva muy poco calcular en que parte de la inmensa Dinamarca salio ese asqueroso poder del que todos tus sentidos claman por arrancar de la existencia.

Puedes irte ahora mismo pero esperas a Elrion. La espera de casi cuatro horas podría haber exasperado a cualquier chico humano, de hecho, tu otro yo estaba que se subía por las paredes.

Pero tu, príncipe de los secks, estabas tan fresco cuando el cuarentón rubio apareció mirándote lleno de odio por haberlo dejado atrás que cuando te largarte sin despedirte.

-Oh, pero si me has estado esperando ¡Que gran detalle!

Tu no diste la menor importancia a su sarcasmo y le soltaste como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Eres lento, mago. Sera mejor que seas mas rápido. -tu voz se congelo todavía mas al decir lo siguiente- como no lo hagas voy a tener que darte puerta.

Elrion era lo suficiente inteligente para saber que era su vida lo que peligraba y no su trabajo.

* * *

**Bueno... ¿que os pareció? ¿Esta peor por ser segunda parte o no? xD**


End file.
